disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquarianne
Aquarianne is a mermaid who appears in the eighth episode of the third season of Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, in the section titled "Water Way to Go". She is found washed up on the shore by Sunni Gummi and Augustus "Gusto" Gummi, the latter of whom finds her artistically inspiring. Aquarianne later rescues Sunni from drowning and is captured by Duke Igthorn, but is rescued by her new-found friends. She was voiced by Patricia Parris. Background Physical Appearance Aquarianne is one of Disney's pre-Renaissance mermaids, as the episode featuring her aired between 1984's Splash! and 1989's The Little Mermaid. Being aimed at a younger audience, she is not entirely topless like the former film's Madison, and neither does she display what was described as Princess Ariel's quality of being "innocently sexy." Rather, Aquarianne has a tail whose scales cover her like a moderately-conservative evening gown, wholly covering her torso and breasts (thus eliminating their functionality as mammary glands) and forming a finned decolletage about her lower neckline. Increasing the busyness of this neckline is a necklace adorned with scallop shells and a conch shell which she uses as a very important whistle. This whistle summons the whale-like leviathan known as Finwithit, who serves as Aquarianne's constant protector. The rest of Aquarianne's appearance suggests that she is accustomed to a somewhat sheltered existence, for her features are somewhat childlike. Her human parts are softly shaped, her long blonde hair is naturally downy and voluminous, and her gentle eyes suggest both intelligence and innocence. Appearance Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears Aquarianne is first discovered while beached and partially covered by seaweed and flotsam with only her mermaid tail visible; thus she is initially mistaken for a large fish. Once the truth is revealed, Gusto becomes obsessed with using her as an artistic subject; so much so that he actually grabs her and Aquarianne, already at a serious disadvantage on land, becomes frightened and blows the small conch-shell whistle about her neck. This summons Finwithit, a huge cetacean perhaps related to the cachalot (sperm) whale, who routs both Gummi Bears. Now perceiving herself safe, Aquarianne calls off the pursuit and she and Finwithit examine Gusto's sketchbook, which he abandoned in his haste to escape. The mermaid is impressed by the artwork therein and resolves to return it to its rightful owner, yet as she is swimming after Gusto she is spotted by Duke Igthorn and his minions.... Aquarianne arrives at Gusto's home in time to rescue Sunni, who has fallen into the water, from drowning. Unfortunately, the sketchbook did not survive its underwater voyage, and Aquarianne wonders how she can make it up to Gusto. He tells her that he will be happy if she allows him to sketch her. Aquarianne agrees, yet Sunni - who had repeatedly offered herself as a subject for Gusto - becomes so jealous that she lies to her, saying that Gusto really wants to capture her so that he can eat her. Aquarianne believes Sunni, especially after Gusto promises to 'hang her over his mantle piece', and escapes into the water. The mermaid shortly thereafter discovers Toadwart, who appears to be drowning. Always the altruistic heroine, Aquarianne attempts to rescue him, only to discover that it is a trap as Toad tries to overpower her. Aquarianne is able to send him flying with a flip of her tail, but Igthorn then catches her in a fishing net which he had prepared for this purpose. Though unable to escape by herself, Aquarianne knows that she has a protector to help her - until Igthorn takes her conch whistle from her. The Duke has Aquarianne taken back to his castle, for he plans to use the whistle to trick Finwithit into helping him seize Dunwyn Castle. Locked in a slave cart, a dehydrated Aquarianne falls into unconsciousness. Aquarianne awakens with the feel of water on her body; Sunni has splashed her with a bucket full. At first she is frightened to find Gusto there too, yet Sunni explains her deception and he apologizes for causing her to feel neglected. However, he doesn't want to neglect the ogres of Drekmore Castle either, and thus he and Sunni work together to lift and carry Aquarianne out of the cart and - hopefully - out of the castle. They literally bump into an ogre, however, yet Aquarianne is able to stun him with a blow from her powerful tail. The ogre swiftly recovers and gathers his fellows, yet fortunately Aquarianne was being held in a courtyard and thus she and the Gummies are able to escape by leaping from the castle into the water. To speed her party more swiftly through the water, Aquarianne enlists the aid of dolphins to serve as mounts for herself, Sunni, and Gusto. Together they reach Dunwyn Keep just as Finwithit is breaking through its outer wall, unaware that his captive companion was in another castle. Gusto's feathered companion is able to cause Toadwart to drop the conch whistle, however, and it is returned to Aquarianne. She uses it call off Finwithit's attack, and he rewards Igthorn and his companions with a swipe of his tail which creates a wave knocking them all into the river. Aquarianne understands Sunni's feelings of jealousy and forgives her easily; the two then pose for Gusto in one another's arms. Gallery Sunni Gummi12.jpg Aquarianne01.jpg Aquarianne02.jpg Aquarianne03.jpg Aquarianne04.jpg AquarianneIsGrabbedByOverlyForcefulArtistAugustus.png|Aquarianne is grabbed by the overly-forceful artist Augustus. AquarianneandFinwithitExamineGustosSketchbook.png|Aquarianne examines Gusto's sketchbook with Finwithit. Category:Mermaids Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Artists Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Kidnapped Category:Musicians